Displaced
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: Seeing the terrible future it's child will bring, The Force makes a gamble that has powerful repercussions on the galaxy. It shifts everything just a little bit, changing events in Galactic History.  4000 years before he was supposed to be born, Anakin Skywalker watches The Endar Spire fall out of the sky…
1. Prologue

**AN: I Know, I know. A new story, but from the looks of things I don't think I'll be continuing my other stories for a long time, if ever. But this is an idea I've had since I first played KOTOR, a couple of years ago. This is a story I will finish. I have the whole story planned out. I don't have a schedule planned. Basically I'll post it, when I finish it.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Disney, I don't own Star wars**

* * *

 **Star Wars**

 **Knights of the Old Republic**

 **Displaced**

 **Four thousand years before**  
 **the rise of the Galactic**  
 **Empire, the Republic verges**  
 **on collapse. DARTH MALAK,**  
 **last surviving apprentice of**  
 **the DARK LORD REVAN, has**  
 **unleashed an invincible**  
 **Sith armada upon an**  
 **unsuspecting galaxy.**

 **Crushing all resistance,**  
 **Malak's war of conquest**  
 **has left the Jedi Order**  
 **scattered and vulnerable**  
 **as countless Knights fall in**  
 **battle, and many more**  
 **swear allegiance to the new**  
 **Sith Master.**

 **In the skies above the Outer**  
 **Rim world of Tatooine, the Jedi**  
 **battle fleet accompanying**

 **BASTILA SHAN, Hope of the**

 **Republic, Slayer of Darth**

 **Revan is ambushed**

 **on their way to Taris..**

* * *

Republic Scout Skye Starfall woke up when the ship rocked and she fell out of her bunk. It was pitch black and all she could see was the red emergency lights illuminating the hallway.

Her head ached, but she forced herself to get up. She'd just had a 12 hour shift and had been only asleep for an hour prior to the attack. She felt dead on her feet and nearly collapsed in exhaustion. A blaster shot suddenly forced her to wake up, as her eyes adjusted and she saw a man collapse after being shot in the head.

Having passed out on her bed, after her shift, she had not had time to change out of her light armor, and for that she was thankful. It wouldn't do much, but it was better than nothing. Hurrying, she grabbed a blaster from her footlocker, and creeped forward.

She heard the familiar clunk of sith troopers as they moved towards the dead Republic soldier. A pair of sith troopers came into her field of vision. One bended down to check the Republic officer's vitals, the other stood tall, the red emergency lights casting an eerie glow on the man. They hadn't spotted her, yet. This was her chance.

She carefully, slowly, quietly, aimed her blaster at the standing trooper and shot. The sith trooper was hit in the head, and went down. The kneeling trooper, rushed to get up, but before he could he was gunned down by the Scout. Skye looked down at the dead Republic trooper. His tag read _Trask Ulgo._ He was young, younger than her.

 _Such a waste,_ she thought, _but better him than her_.

Another blast rocked the ship. Skye took off running. She had to get to the escape pods. She didn't want to end up like Trask.


	2. I-Crashing

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Disney, I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Displaced**

 **I**

 **Crashing**

The swoop bike shot down the track at breakneck speed. It's rider, 9 year old Anakin Skywalker, grinned with glee. He felt the hot wind whip across his face, and whooped. He turned his swoop, instinctively, to avoid the large rock outcropping. He moved further right and laughed as he rode on the edge of the canyon. Just a little push, and he'd fall, but that's what Anakin loved about the sport: the thrill, the brush with death. He passed the finish line, and began to slow down his bike.

He returned to the building where the crowd cheered for him. " _37:32"_ growled out Motta the Hutt, overseer of the Anchorhead swoop races, " _That's a new course record."_

The previous record holder, a rodian named Garm Totryl, cried out. " _No! How?"_ Turning to Anakin, he scowled. " _I'll get that record back, Starkiller."_

" _I look forward to the challenge."_ Anakin replied in perfect Huttese.

" _Here's the prize."_ said Motta, " _50 racing bonds."_

Anakin nearly cried out in joy, but knew that doing so would give him away. He immediately cashed them in for the 3000 credits they were worth. With the money he would be able to get some great upgrades for HK.

" _Will you be racing again?"_ asked the Hutt

" _No, but I'll try to be back as soon as I can."_ said Anakin, still in Huttese. " _I must be going now."_

" _Very well,"_ replied the Hutt, " _return soon. Betting on you makes Motta very rich!"_ He chortled.

Anakin nodded, and left the building. He walked down the street a ways, then making sure nobody was looking, turned into the alley. He found his backpack where he left it. He removed the helmet, goggles, and scarf that covered his face and his dark clothing and stuffed it inside. Now he looked just like any other Tatooinian human youth.

As far as anyone was concerned Swoop Champion Luke Starkiller went into the alley, and Anakin Skywalker would come out. He had been using that alias because nobody in their right mind would have let a kid race, and quite frankly his mom would kill him if she knew he was swoop racing, as it was she'd already be mad when she found out he had skipped school.

He reached deep into the backpack and felt his hand brush against the familiar metal cylinder. Good it was still there. His lightsaber. Well not his exactly.

His aunt had been a Jedi and had come to visit her sister, Anakin's mom, just after his birth. She had been heading off to the Mandalorian Wars and had realized Anakin was force sensitive. She left some learning materials so Anakin could learn the ways of the Force...and her lightsaber. Apparently she had exchanged it for a new lightsaber, a purple one, and left the old one because it belonged to "A Jedi of the Order, which she could no longer be." Anakin had known there was more to it. He wondered what had happened to her. All of the Jedi who fought in the Wars were now either Sith or dead. Anakin wasn't sure which was worse.

Before he returned home, he stopped by Yuka Laka's droid shop. Although it was not the best shop in Anchorhead (in fact it was one of the worst), Anakin had a special loyalty to the shop since it was the shop he had purchased his droid, HK-47, from. It also had the benefit of having the best droid armors that Anakin was sure were acquired through less than legal means. In fact, the one he had been saving for, though expensive at 5000 credits, was nearly indestructable to everything and even had a high resistance to a lightsaber, which was helpful since he trained himself with HK, and last time he had accidentally chopped off HK's arm.

When he got home, he attached the armor to HK. When he had purchased HK-47, the droid had complained about Anakin working on him, but had since decided that he was "a skilled mechanic...for a meatbag." But while he sat holding his hydrospanner working on his droid, he had no idea his life was about to change.

* * *

Skye Starfall sprinted down the hallway. She had to get out of here! Reaching the bridge she saw a group of five sith troopers waiting.

She cursed. How could she get passed them? At the moment she was fine, they hadn't spotted her, but right now with nothing, but a blaster pistol, she wouldn't be able to get through them.

A shot rang out from the other entrance to the bridge and the sith leader went down. The remaining sith turned towards the newcomer, and Skye used this as a chance to gun down another two sith. One of the remaining sith drew a sword and charged towards her, he was dead before he got to her. She turned just in time to see the last sith fall to the ground.

As the Endar Spire continued to turn, the sun finally came into view, illuminating the bridge. She saw the other man who had helped her. He was of average height and wore an orange jacket. She supposed he was handsome, but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"I'm Captain Carth Onasi," said the man.

"Skye Starfall," she replied, impatiently. They had no time to waste chatting. "We have to get to the escape pods."

Onasi shook his head. "There are none left. The only reason we're still alive is because Darth Malak doesn't know whether or not Bastilla is on this ship. The sith want Bastilla alive, but as soon as they find out she was on the Emerald Winter, they'll blast this ship to pieces."

"So what do we do?" asked Skye desperately.

"We-"

Whatever Onasi would have said was lost as the ship started to creak and move.

"What's happening?" demanded Skye. Sure it wasn't the proper respect the captain 'deserved', but damn it she didn't have time for that.

Onasi seemed to agree, because he seemed to deflate. "We're crashing through the atmosphere."

"What!"

"Our only chance is to get to the back of the ship, or else we'll-"

Suddenly they were floating as if someone had turned off the gravity projectors.

Then there was a crack, she felt something smash against her head, and then all she knew was black.

* * *

Anakin and HK were walking in the marketplace when there was a scream.

HK held up his rifle preparing for a fight, and Anakin reached into his pocket holster, feeling the familiar weight of his lightsaber. He looked around and saw someone pointing up. He watched in horror as a large republic Hammerhead-class cruiser fell out of the sky. He watched it as it fell, tumbling through the air, then crashing into the sand. Even from where he stood nearly 5 miles away, Anakin saw the sand that flew up and heard the loud boom. And even worse, for the first time in his life, he felt truly helpless. For all the power he supposedly had, there was nothing, nothing he could do.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? Was it too short?**

 **Also, in response to the review by Mandalore The Freedom:**

 _Eh not bad, though I would highly suggest making show what the person looks like, while its interesting your drifting away from what had been meeting with Trask, just try maybe add more? Overall it's promising._

 _I actually forward into seeing what new changes will happen in the story. If your interested, got few suggestions if you want? Up to you. Good luck, till next time._  
 _PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!_

 **Thank you for reviewing. In the prologue, I had mentioned that it was dark, but I guess I didn't make that clear enough, so I edited the original chapter to say that it was too dark to make out his features.**


End file.
